


The Start of Something Beautiful?

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert had seen Aaron around the village but what will they make of each other after their first interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Farm Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt, and I just ran with it, I think I like it so much I'm gonna extend it eventually, so what this space.

Robert was looking for Andy up at Butlers farm but he found something better.

“Andy around” Robert asked Aaron, the local mechanic and  apparently farm hand.

“Do ya see him?”

“Don’t you work at the garage?”

“Whats it to you?” Aaron questioned.

“Just wondering why ya working here too, that’s all.”

“Its called helping out a mate.”

“Oh right, here let me help ya with that.”

“I’ve got it thanks,” Aaron replied struggling with the hay bale.

“I’m not useless you know, I did grow up on this farm.”

Robert said as he took off his suit jacket and started to roll up his shirt sleeves

“Oh yeah and when was the last time you got your hands dirty mate?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he replied, winking at Aaron.

Aaron just rolled his eyes. Who does he think he is? The posh twat was gonna be no help what so ever.

“What do you want with Andy anyway, didn’t think you two were on speaking terms.”

“Need to talk to him about Wileys Farm.” Robert said a little out of breath from the heavy lifting.

“Not used to all this manual labour are ya?”

“Look I’m helping you out, if ya don’t want it,” Robert said raising his voice.

“Didn’t say that did I?”

Aaron smiled, he hated to admit it but Robert looked hot when he was angry.

They carried on shifting the bales in silence for the next twenty minutes, the only noise coming from the huffs and puffs Robert was making carrying the bales.

Robert kept looking over at Aaron, he’d noticed the boy around the village but this was the first time they had really interacted. He was a little abrupt for a young lad, like he had a huge chip on his shoulder.

“Oi mate, what is he doing here?” Adam laughed as he turned the corner and saw Robert with Aaron.

“He was looking for Andy, who is clearly not here,” he said looking at Robert, “so I decided to put him to work.”

“Oh and who made you the boss,” Adam said poking Aaron in his side.

This lead to the two of them having a little play fight whilst Robert just watched.

Robert was jealous, he couldn’t believe it, he didn’t even know Aaron, yet here he was stood watching the two of them and he was jealous.

“Are you two actually gonna do some work?”

“Alright keep your knickers on,” Adam said, with is arms still around Aaron

Robert wanted to square up to Adam, he didn’t like his sister boyfriend, but he had a bale in his arms, he struggled to put it down and nearly feel over.

Aaron came rushing to his side,

“Careful ya muppet.” Aaron laughed.

Robert couldn’t stand people laughing at him, he clenched his fists in anger.

Aaron and Adam didn’t notice Roberts anger, they only had eyes for each other, Robert seethed with envy. He wanted Aaron to look at him like that.

“Listen mate, I gotta go up and get some feed, you gonna be alright,” Adam said gesturing towards Robert.

“What him?” Aaron replied moving back towards Adam, “He’s harmless.”

Robert watched Adam leave, still feeling angry. He put the anger to good use and moved the bales at double time.

“Oh looks like you’re getting back into it.” Aaron said noticing Roberts increased work ethic.

“Well it’s not hard is it?” Robert replied sarcastically.

“Alright calm down, you know you don’t have to be here.”

Robert was making a fool of himself and for what? A chance that Aaron might like him, why did he even care? He was forgetting who he was, he didn’t do manual labour, he was Robert Sugden for crying out loud.

He decided he needed to know more about Aaron and asked,

“What was all that with Adam earlier?”

Aaron looked at Robert a little confused.

“All what?”

“The fighting, you fancy him or something?”

“Don’t be daft, he’s me best mate.”

Robert looked pleased with his answer, begging him to ask the question,

“Why you jealous?” Aaron laughed at him again.

 _‘That’s it,’_ Robert thought, no one laughs at him and gets away with it.

He tackled Aaron and they flew backwards into the hay.

“What do you think ya doing?” Aaron screamed trying to free himself.

They had been like this all day, sideways glances and snide remarks, and Robert had had enough, they wrestled in the hay, each one fighting for control, not willing to let the other win.

Somehow Aaron ended up under Robert, the older boy pinning his arms above his head and when he looked up into Roberts eyes all he could see was lust.

“Let me go Robert.”

“Make me.” Robert said he mouth so close to Aarons, he thought he was going to kiss him.

“You were jealous.” Aaron said softly.

Robert was shocked that Aaron had seen right through him, and he releases Aarons hands enough so that the younger boy rolled them over, Aaron now pinning Roberts arms by his side.

“Get off me.” Robert struggled.

“Not until you answer, were you jealous?”

“You know I was, why else would we still be here?” Robert said through gritted teeth.

Aaron let go of Robert and made to get up, he’d been messed around enough.

“Aaron, wait.” Robert called after him from his position on the barn floor.

Aaron ignored him and carried on walking away.

Robert scrambled to his feet and went after Aaron. He grabbed his wrist and spun him around,

“Don’t go.”

“Give me one good reason.”

“Because………”

Robert moved closer to Aaron, so close that Aaron could feel his ragged breath on his face.

“Because I want to do this.”

With that, Robert placed his hands on either side of Aarons face and pulled him in to meet his lips with his own. He pulls away slightly before going in for another kiss their noses brushing against one another.

Aaron relaxes and places his arms around Roberts neck deepening the kiss.

Robert starts walking them both forward so that he now has Aaron pinned up against the barn wall. His hands find their way inside Aarons overalls and he can feel the muscles flex in Aarons shoulders as he tries to shrug the overalls off.

Aarons hands travel down from Roberts neck to his waist. They grab hold of his shirt and he starts to pull it from his waistband.

Robert stops the kiss abruptly and says no, batting Aarons hands away.

Aaron just looks at him, shocked. Shocked because of the kiss and shocked that Robert stopped him, he knows Robert wants to take this further, he could feel it, pressed up against his thigh.

“What’s wrong?” Aarons asks a little confused.

“Not here,” Robert says looking around, nervous all of a sudden.

“You just tackled me and your worried someone will see us?”

“Yeah sorry about that,” Robert said a little embarrassed by his own behaviour.

How had be let his emotions take control like that? It was Aaron, he just couldn’t control himself.

“Don’t be, it was hot.” Aaron stated, causing Robert to blush.

“I’m guessing this isn’t your first time.”

It was Roberts turn to look confused.

“What?”

“Erm with a bloke?”

Aaron can see his words have affected Robert in a bad way, he takes a step closer to him but Robert backs away from Aaron, like he’s running away.

“Robert,” Aaron reaches out for him but Robert is already turning away.

“Robert!” Aaron shouts.

Robert grabs his jacket and heads back towards his car without looking back.

Aaron jogs to catch up with him and spins him around.

Robert grabs him and shoves him up against the car, there are no words exchanged just lustful looks and Robert lunges in and kisses Aaron aggressively.

They both come away feeling breathless.

Without another word Robert climbs into his car and drives off leaving Aaron to wonder what the hell just happened.


	2. Heated Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert was sure about one thing, he wanted Aaron Livesy, but how was he going to get him?

Robert sped off the farm, headed down the lane and pulled in at the first lay by. He turned the engine off and punched the steering wheel in anger. What the hell had he just done?

Aaron had managed to see right through him and it had shaken him. Nobody had ever questioned him like that before, no one has every laughed at him like that before, it infuriated him and that’s why he lashed out. He never lost control like that, there was just something about Aaron that made him crazy.

How could he let Aaron get to him like that? And what was with Aarons questions? How could he be so narrow minded? For Robert, a man was no different to a woman, if he wanted something he’d always find a way to get it, no matter what.

And right now he wanted Aaron Livesy. The evidence of which was still clearly visible through his tight jeans. He just didn't want Aaron to know that and what he just did back there nearly blew it. He had let him get under his skin, but he’d be prepared next time, and yes there would definitely be a next time.

After all that had happened today, Robert still needed to talk to Andy so he heads back home to see if his brother has returned.

Aaron was pissed off, how dare Robert just drive off like that, without a word. To make matters worse he was horny as hell after their exchange. What Robert did had been so hot, tackling him, wrestling with him, pinning him against the wall, when he put on his overalls today he never expected someone would want to peel them off him. And he knew Robert wanted to peel them off him so why did he stop?

 _‘Was it because I questioned him?’_ Aaron thought loading the last of the hay onto the truck.

When Adam arrived back the hay bales were all ready to be transported.

“What you do with him then?”

“What?”

“Erm Robert?”

“Complete time waster mate,” Aaron replied turning away from Adam so he couldn’t see the flush creeping across his face.

“Don’t even know why you bothered, he’s nothing but a stuck up posh boy.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Fancy a pint?” Aaron sighed with relief, they conversation about Robert finally over,

“Always” Aaron replied hoping that spending the night in the pub with Adam would take his mind off said posh boy.

Aaron headed back to the pub, which also happened to be his home.

“Good day love?” his mum asked when he entered the pub, using the bar entrance as it was just easier then the back door, and he didn’t need to dig his keys out.

“Alright,” was all Aaron said in reply.

“Doing anything later?”

“Adams coming for a pint.”

“Of course he is.”

Aaron just rolled his eyes and headed upstairs, he needed a shower, preferably a cold one.

He dumped his clothes and headed to the bathroom. With the water washing away the sweat of the day, his mind wandered back to his exchange with Robert. He hadn't even known that Robert liked him, he didn’t think Robert liked anyone if fact. He was always so hostile, but he didn’t care, the way he had kissed Aaron made his knees go weak and he wondered if he would kiss him again. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

Pushing Robert from his mind he finished in the shower and headed back to his room. He dried and got dressed in his usual attire, hoodie, black, jeans, black, the only colour coming from his reddening cheeks when his thoughts once again turn to Robert.

He headed downstairs to find Adam already waiting with a pint for him, and they settled in for quiet night.

The last thing Aaron expected was for Robert to walk in.

Robert left for the pub dressed to the nines, knowing that’s where Aaron would be. He couldn’t get the scruffy little shit out of his head, so he put on his best shirt and headed over, with the excuse of seeing Vic if he needed it.

As soon as he walked in he had to clench his fists, Aaron was with Adam and they were sitting so close, there legs touching. The jealously Robert felt was like nothing he’d felt before, he had to grip the edge of the bar just to stop himself from going over and pulling Adam away from Aaron. He felt like a predator stalking his prey and he was ready to fight for him.

Vic was behind the bar and he asked,

“Hey Vic, what is with them two anyway?” pointing to Aaron and Adam giggling in the corner.

“Oh there just the love of each other’s lives” Vic answered laughing.

This answer made Roberts face fall even more.

Aaron was a little shocked when Robert walked in but tried to hide it by giving Adam his full attention. Aaron could be a good flirt when he wanted to so he did because he knew that’s what got Robert all hot and bothered earlier. So he laughed a little louder at Adams joked and touched him every chance he could. Adam didn’t notice, they were close anyway, but from the look Robert had on his face it was having the desired effect.

The love of his life? How was he supposed to compete with that? Get a grip Robert he told himself, look at you and look at him. He’s got nothing on you, _‘Just Aaron'_ he thought sadly, but pushed the negativity out of his mind. He was Robert Sugden after all, he could have anyone he wanted and right now it was that scruffy mechanic who was so obviously flirting with someone else.

Robert sat at the bar talking to Vic while steeling glances at Aaron at each opportunity.

Aaron and Adam got up to play darts, taking jabs at each other and play fighting again. This is going better then Aaron imagined, Robert had a face like thunder.

Aaron headed up to the bar, just so he could see Roberts reaction up close.

“Hey Vic, two pints please.”

“Having fun?” Robert asked sulkily.

“I am actually, but clearly you’re not.”

“No I’m not.” Robert pouted.

Robert walks off, intentionally dropping his wallet on the way to the bathroom, knowing that Aaron is watching him.

Aaron calls after him.

“Hey, mate, your wallet.”

Robert pretends not to hear, willing for Aaron to follow him. Aaron knows exactly what Robert wants, he tries to resist the urge he has to follow him but the pull of a possible re-enactment of earlier is just too strong. He picks up Roberts wallet and finds him in the bathroom, clearly waiting for him.

“You dropped this,” Aaron said, holding out the wallet.

“Thanks,” Robert replied, he takes the wallet from Aaron feeling the spark between them ignite as their finger brush.

“Here,” Robert says offering Aaron some money, “get yourself a pint.”

Aaron couldn’t believe, he actually thought his money could win him over, well Aaron wasn’t having any of it.

“You can stick ya money, who do ya think ya are,” Aaron grunts, shoving Robert up against the bathroom wall.

“Alright mate I’m only trying to say thanks.”

“Well I don’t want your thanks and I’m not your mate.” Aaron continued,

“Do yourself a favour eh, and stay out my way, because if I catch you lordin’ it bout near me again I’m gonna wipe that smug smile right off ya face.”

This was a completely different Aaron from earlier, rough, aggressive and hot as hell. He made Roberts blood boil and his insides go weak all at the same time.

“Oh really, you think I’m a lord?” Aaron scoffed.

“I don’t think about you at all” Aaron lied.

“I don’t believe you, not after what happen earlier, I know I must have been on your mind.” Roberts words caused Aaron to blush, the heated exchange a moment ago suddenly forgotten.

“Yeah well, you left.”

“I did, I know I did and I’m……”

Oh God, Robert was about to apologise but he couldn’t, he never apologised. What was this boy doing to him?

“And I’m about to leave again,” he recovered.

“But first I wanna know one thing.”


	3. Self Preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron was sick of Roberts games, perhaps he will have more luck at Bar West.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, but I am loving this story right now so will be updating again soon!

Robert stepped closer to Aaron invading his senses, Aaron tried to pull back but Robert had him up against the wall, _‘obviously his signature move,’_ Aaron thought.

“You’re really starting to annoy me now.”

“Likewise,” Robert replied a little breathless, leaning even closer to Aaron.

So close that Aaron could feel his breath on his face.

He looked into Roberts eyes and he saw his own expression staring back at him, lust.

With that Robert lunged at his mouth, his tongue finding Aaron's and his hands moving to the back of his neck crushing their mouths together even more. Aaron didn't waste a second this time, he found Roberts shoulders, slid his hands under the leather and started to remove it. They heard movement in the corridor and once again Robert stopped abruptly, afraid of being caught.

“Not here.”

 _‘What?!? Again?!?’_ Aaron thought angrily.

“Not anywhere,” Aaron said pushing Robert off him.

“Aaron,” Robert called after him, but it was no good, his apprehension had ruined it again.

 

“There you are, where the hell have you been?” Adam asked Aaron when he reappeared back in the bar.

“Bathroom,” he mumbled.

“Fancy going into town?” He said a little louder, unable to keep his eyes from Robert as he pushed through the door, he had to get out of here.

“I thought you wanted a quite one.”

“Can change my mind carn't I?”

He was sick of Roberts games, he didn't want him that was fine but what did all that just mean? He knew he wanted it just as much as Aaron did, he could see it in his eyes, he could still see it in is pants for crying out loud. He'd done it again, stopped, just when it was getting interesting. After today he needed some release and perhaps he would find that in town.

“Better drink up then, bus or taxi?” Adam asked with a smile on his face.

Robert overheard part of the conversation, where they leaving? Together? He'd blown it again and he was running off back to Adam. He hated Adam in that second, but he hated himself more. Why had he stopped again? Robert knew the answer to this question but didn't want to believe he could be so shallow. What he did behind closed doors was his business he just didn't want the world to know it to. He wasn't embarrassed, Robert Sudgen did not do embarrassment he was far to controlling to allow that to happen, but something was stopping him and if he wasn't careful, it was gonna push Aaron away for good and he couldn't have that.

Adam and Aaron drank up and got up to leave. Adam headed behind the bar to say goodnight to Vic so Robert took the opportunity to try and explain to Aaron.

“Aaron wait,” Robert pleaded, reaching out to grab his arm.

“Get off me Robert” Aaron scoffs through gritted teeth so no one will hear him, he doesn't want to have to explain whatever is between them to Adam.

“And stop looking at Adam like that.”

“Like what?” Robert said a little shocked. Aaron has been able to see right through him once again.

“Like he's competition,” Aaron smirked.

With that remark left hanging between them Robert just watched him walk away, his mouth open, like he couldn't believe Aaron knew exactly what he was thinking just from one look. No this wouldn't do, he needed to get back the upper hand. He'd known he'd blown it twice now, but Robert never gave up, he always got what he wanted in the end, he just had to decide for himself what it was exactly he wanted. And watching Aaron walk away with Adam, he knew he wanted Aaron Livesy and would do anything to get him.

 

Adam and Aaron headed into town and straight to Bar West. It wasn't Adams cup of tea but he had Vic and actually he kinda liked the attention he got, plus Aaron needed some serious cheering up, he'd been in a right mood since, well since Robert had shown up at the pub. Laughing and joking one minute then a face like thunder the next. “Come on mate, let's get you a drink,” Adam said to Aaron as they climbed out the taxi.

“Yeah let's get ten,” Aaron said a little glum. Adam stopped Aaron and held him by his shoulders at the entrance to the bar.

“What is up with you?”

“Nothing a few drinks won't cure mate.” Aaron said his cheeky half smile coming back. He could never stay in a mood around Adam, for one Adam wouldn't allow it and two, Adam made everything better. He understood Aaron like no one else and knew exactly how to cheer him up and tonight that was Bar West and several pints.

 

Robert hadn't had anything to drink so he decided, probably against his better judgement, to follow the pair into town. He couldn't leave things like this between them, plus he wanted to make sure Aaron and Adam were 'just' friends. He grabbed his keys from the bar, waved a quick goodbye to Vic and headed out to his car. He had no idea where they would be so he spent the next few hours driving around and around Hotton, trying to spot them. Now this, this behaviour was that of a stalker. Robert knew that but didn't care. It has been a few hours since their last exchange and if Vic’s stories where anything to go by he knew Aaron would be a little worse for wear by now. So if being a stalker allowed him to make sure he got home safely he could live with that.

At one I'm the morning he pulled in to park across the street from a bar, Bar West, debating the decision whether to give up and go home when he saw them. Together.

Aaron and Adam stumbled out of the bar, arms around each other laughing, both obviously a little drunk. Adam grabbed Aaron into a bear hug, glad to have his mate back, before heading off to find them a taxi leaving Aaron on his own. Standing there, waiting for Adams return, Aaron began to replay the day over in his head. Before today Aaron hasn't given Robert Sugden much thought. He wasn't blind so he had obviously noticed how good looking he was but he was Vics big brother and Adams future brother in law, that's pretty much all he knew about him, but now? He knew Robert wanted him, had felt it. Twice. So what was his problem? Was he embarrassed, ashamed? What? Did people know about him? Aaron shouldn’t care, not after today but he couldn’t stop thinking about him?

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that it took him a while to realise the guy standing in front of him.

“Alright mate?” Aaron questioned.

“I am now,” the guy replied cheekily.

Without another word the guy grabbed Aaron's waist and pulled him closer.

“Watch it mate,” Aaron said pushing him away.

 

Robert watched the pair, Adam and Aaron, embrace, he fists clenching from the smile on Aarons face. He wanted to be the one to make Aaron smile like that. Adam walked away leaving Aaron stood on his own. He looked a million miles away. This was his opportunity, to go over and talk to him. As Robert slid out of the car he noticed someone go over to Aaron, he didn't know who it was but he could tell what he wanted. Aaron was being polite and telling him to back off but the lowlife wasn't having any of it. Robert saw red. He charged over and yanked the slimball away from Aaron, punching him square in the jaw.

“Leave. Now.”

Aaron head was spinning, partly from the drink and partly due to the fact the Robert Sugden was standing in front of him, protecting him from some nutter. How? Why? What was he doing here?

“What do ya think ya doing?” Aaron slurred.

Ignoring the guy clutching his face on the ground in front of them Aaron asked a bit more forcefully,

“Did you follow me?”

“Get in the car Aaron.”

“No!” “Aaron, I mean it.”

And Aaron knew from the look in Roberts eyes that if he didn't do what he wanted, Robert would beat the shit out of the guy.

“Ok Robert, leave it, let's go.” Aaron grabbed Roberts wrist, pulling him away, they didn't need any trouble, Adam would be back in a minute.

Robert wanted to cry out, that punch had really hurt but he was so angry. How dare someone touch his Aaron. _‘Oh hell’_ Robert thought to himself he wasn't even his Aaron, but he couldn't stand by and let some sleeze touch what he wanted to be his. He didn't mean to be so demanding when he ordered Aaron to get in the car but he needed to protect him. He needed to make sure he was safe and this was the only way Robert knew how without physical force.

Robert strode off to the car with Aaron following behind him, feeling like he was in trouble. Robert has saved him, not that he needed saving, he could have taken that guy, but Robert had found him and saved him. Oh god, what is he doing to me? Aaron thought. A strange sensation came over him once they climbed into the car. He felt safe. Not that he had felt unsafe outside the bar but being in close proximity to Robert, he just felt safer, like nothing could touch him.

Not sure if it was the alcohol in his system or the fact that Robert had punched someone's lights out for him, but Aaron started to feel a little cocky and decided to take advantage. He placed one hand on the back of Roberts seat and leaned over so that he could whisper in Roberts ear.

“Didn’t know you had it in you.” Robert just glared, his eyes fixed on the windscreen, obviously still filled with rage.

Aaron knew how exactly what Robert wanted, even if he didn't know himself. He leaned in and asked seductively,

“Is this what you want? Is this what you came for?” he asked running his free hand down Roberts chest.

Robert was still seething from his outburst but as soon as Aaron touched him he started to relax.

He wanted Aaron and perhaps, after what he had just done Aaron would finally understand that.

Aaron continued to move his hand, lower, teasing, over Roberts stomach, lower, over his belt and lower still until his hand was rubbing the bulge in Roberts tight jeans.

All Robert could do was lick is lips in anticipation. He had never wanted anything more then he wanted Aaron to touch him like this.

“Well,” Aaron teased in his ear.

Robert just nodded.

“Say it,” Aaron demanded.

“Yes,” Robert hissed.

“Yes.”

His response sent a shiver through Aaron, making him bite his lip, but he couldn't falter now, he had him right where he wanted him.

He applied a little more pressure with his hand causing Robert to let out a low groan.

“You’ve been wanting this since this afternoon haven't you, since you tackled me in the barn?”

“Yes,” Robert moaned.

“Well, now...................” Aaron said smugly in his ear before quickly whipping his hand away and retreating from Robert.

He pushed the car door open, turned back to Robert and said,

“Now you know exactly how I feel,” before climbing out and slamming the car door.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron left Robert turned on and alone, where do they do from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay with me, it gets better I promise ;-)

Roberts mouth fell open. He wanted to jump out of the car and go after Aaron and demand he finish what he started. He was so turned on. Aaron's touch had left him rock hard. He needed to get away from the busy streets and take care of himself. He drove for what felt like ages, but was only five minutes and found himself back at the layby he stopped in after he left the farm earlier that day. He didn’t even bother to turn the engine off, just ripped open his jeans reached into his boxers and began to stroke his raging hard on, all the while cursing Aaron for leaving him like this. He was angry, very angry, at Aaron but at himself too. If he had just been a little more honest it might have been Aarons hand on his cock instead of his own. With a few more quick jerks he came all over his hand, with thought of Aaron clouding his mind.

Did that just happen? Had Aaron actually just done that? Oh god that had been so hot, teasing him like that, feeling him under his hand, he knew now for certain that Robert wanted him. He didn't care what had stopped him earlier, being in the car with him just now confirmed all Aaron needed to know. Robert Sudgen wanted him and now after tonight Aaron wanted Robert just as badly.

……………

A few days had passed since Robert last saw Aaron, the encounter in the car and the fact that Robert had saved Aaron had scared them both. Robert had avoided the pub but today he was headed there for a late working lunch and he was kinda hoping he would bump into Aaron. 

Aaron had just come back from a run when he saw them together, he almost walked into the bar he was that shocked, and he managed to recover himself just in time. Was he dating her now? What about them? Aaron knew he’d been a jerk, leaving him like that but Robert had done the same to him. Twice. Could Robert really forget about him that fast?

“You alright love?” his mum asked from behind the bar, a little concerned.

“Fine.”

He couldn't take his eyes off the couple in the corner, heads close together, but then Robert looked up and Aaron knew that there was nothing going on, and if it was, it wasn't serious because the look Robert was giving him said it all, like he wanted to devour him. Aaron smiled smugly to himself, he hadn't known Robert would be in the pub, if fact they hadn’t seen each other for a few days, but if he had known, that was the exact reaction he would want, to have him stop what he was doing and stare lustfully at him.

Robert was sat talking business with Chrissie, it was her dad he worked for so he often had to take her out and use his charms to get what he wanted, today was no different. He wanted to show Lawrence he could run Home Farm by himself and he needed Chrissie on side for that to happen, so he was in the process of showing her his proposal when he heard someone enter the pub. It wasn't until he heard Chas call him love that he looked up. And what a sight greeted him. His legs, his arms, oh God, his arms. It was the most Robert had seen of Aaron on display and he wanted more. He could see the beads of sweat rolling down his neck causing the grey t shirt to stick to him in all the right places. He was yet to experience the sight beneath the t shirt. He was yet to experience anything with Aaron, this was the first time they’d laid eyes on each other since Aaron had left Robert in the car. He felt the strain in his pants and knew that if they were alone he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going over there, shoving him against the bar and licking those beads of sweat right off his neck. God he wanted him so badly he had to reposition himself just to make sitting comfortable again. But they weren't alone, they were in a pub full of people and he still has Chrissie to attend to, so all he could do was clench his fists, a gesture he did frequently when Aaron was around and stare at the heavenly sight before him, memorising everything for when he was alone later.

Aaron had never had someone look at him like that before. It was so fucking hot. He could just imagine the things Robert wanted to do to him right now, and he knew Robert was imagining the same because he has to readjust himself. This made Aaron smirk. He almost wanted to laugh out loud as he remembered back to the last time he had laughed at Robert they had ended up wrestling in hay, but he wouldn't do that. He knew whatever was between them made Robert uncomfortable. Plus Chrissie was obviously trying to get his attention so he just winked at Robert and headed for a long, cold shower.

“Robert.”

Chrissie was trying to get his attention, but the sight across from him had consumed every fibre of his being. He was incapable of logical thought and then the little shit winked at him. It took all of Roberts strength not to go over there and take him right there and then, to hell with the consequences.

“What,” Robert snapped a little too harshly.

“Are you alright, you look a little funny,” Chrissie asked, concern showing in her voice.

“Yeah sorry,” Robert said shaking his head, trying to clear thoughts of Aaron from his mind.

Chrissie had always thought she and Robert would end up together, he was definitely handsome enough for her, but every time she put herself out there he didn't seem to notice. Like today for example, she had put been to the salon and dressed in her finest suit but he hadn’t even acknowledged her efforts, in fact the only person he had eyes for was the sweaty barmaid son. _‘Perhaps their friends’_ she thought naively.

Aaron ran up the stairs, stripped out of his running gear and headed straight for the shower. The cool water felt amazing on his clammy skin. He couldn't get the look on Roberts face out of his head. Knowing that he did that was a big turn on, just like Roberts reaction to him in the car, the feel of him under his palm, Aaron had thought about that every night since. Placing one hand on the wall in front of him and with water pounding on his back and thoughts of Robert behind his closed eyes, he took hold of his hardening cock in his other hand, and began to pump out his frustration, thinking about all their encounters, the barn, he pumped faster, the bathroom, and faster, the car, oh the car had been fun, faster still, and just now with the look Robert had given him burned onto the back of his eyes, he let go, exploding into the water, letting his frustration with the blonde haired boy wash away.

As soon as Robert got home he ran up to his room like a horny teenager, slammed the door, and launched himself on to his bed. Seeing Aaron all hot and bothered after his run had him all hot and bothered. He ached for Aarons touch again. The rest of his lunch with Chrissie had been agony, the whole time he was thinking about Aaron, his hard on never wavering, just getting more painful with each passing moment. He couldn’t wait to drop her off and be alone. He thought back to the sweat dripping down Aarons neck and his hand found its way into his boxers. What was Aaron Livesy doing to him? He’d never masturbated this much. Robert imagined peeling Aaron out of that grey sweat soaked t shirt and groaned. He fist tighten around his cock just thinking about what lay beneath that shirt. His hand moved faster and faster until he couldn’t hold on anymore and he came calling out Aarons name.

By the time Aaron headed back downstairs Robert was nowhere to been seen. A little disappointed he sat at the bar and was just about to take the first sup of his pint when Cain walked in. He came over to Aaron handing him the garage keys and demanding that he go open up for a customer.

“Its me day off”

“I’ve got me pint” Cain replied in defence.

“Well,” Aaron indicating his own pint sat on the bar.

Cain picks up Aarons pint and downs it, Aaron shakes his head and takes the keys off him.

“Lock up after you’re done yeh.” Cain calls after him.

Robert was on his way to the pub, to find Aaron when he sees him leaving. After his reaction to Aaron today and the fact that he just called out his name in the heat of the moment, he figured they needed to talk. Robert had never had stalker tendencies before but Aaron made him say and do things he never thought possible, so he follows Aaron to the garage. He didn’t know why but he needed to explain to Aaron why he’d backed away, he just hoped he hadn’t blown it, but if Aarons wink earlier was anything to go by there was still a hope so he loitered in the dark until he saw the customer drive away.

Aaron was about the lock up when a figure appeared out of the shadows.

“I thought he would never leave.”


	5. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things were going so well Aaron has to open his big mouth.

“What do you want?” Aaron asked his attention on locking the garage door.

Robert couldn't believe the next words he was about to say but he needed Aaron to understand.

“I came to say sorry, I shouldn't have backed off.”

“Just go home.” Aaron said making his way back into the garage through the side door and of course Robert followed.

He was wearing that leather jacket and Aaron couldn't wait to feel it under his fingers tips again, but he wasn't gonna let him off easy.

“Just do one will ya.”

Aaron still hadn’t made eye contact, he just didn’t trust himself, after the heat between them he knew that if Robert looked at him like he had done in the pub earlier all his resolve would disappear.

Robert knew what Aaron was doing, trying to save face, he just wished he’d look at him. He just wanted to know that he felt the same, that he felt the connection between them. He followed Aaron into the little office, using his body to block the door.

Aaron finally turned around, he wished he hadn’t, Robert looked hot as hell in the black leather, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Get out.” Aaron said his patience wavering.

Robert stood his ground, he knew he’d ran off before but not this time, they were alone, finally and all Robert had wanted since seeing Aaron his afternoon was to get Aaron alone.

Robert just stared at Aaron, a look of longing in his eyes, but Aaron wouldn’t allow himself to go there, he tried to push past Robert to put some distance between them but as soon as their body’s connected Robert grabbed Aarons arm and pushed him up against the black hatchback. Aaron couldn’t keep his eyes off Roberts lips. He wanted them on his, he’d imagined Roberts lips on his a hundred times since the barn. He risked a glance up at Robert, a smile crossing his face because he knew that Roberts thoughts mirrored his own.

Robert lunged forward, his lips finding Aarons, his hands moving up to Aarons neck, then to his face, pulling Aaron his closer.

Aarons hands found the leather on Roberts shoulders. He ripped it off him in one fluid movement.

Robert reached forward and unzipped Aarons black hoodie his mouth never leaving Aarons.

Aaron took charge and spun them around so it was Roberts whose back was pushed up against the car. Aaron leaned forward and opened the rear door. He pushed Robert back until he was laid flat across the back seat. He climbed in on top of him, running his hands up his muscular thighs, the ones he'd been dreaming about for days, he straddled him at the waist and Roberts hands automatically reached out to Aaron.

Robert was pulling on the hem of Aaron's t shirt. Since seeing him all hot and sweaty in the pub earlier he had wanted to feel his skin beneath his fingertips so badly, shame it was too dark to actually see anything. His hands found their way on to Aaron's stomach, his thumbs drawing tiny circles across the smooth, wait, it wasn't smooth, he felt what he could only assume where scars and looked at Aaron, so many questions in his eyes.

This was the part Aaron hated, the look in Roberts eyes made him want to get up and run away. However the strain in his pants told a different story, questioning looks and explanations would have to wait, because right now, Aaron wanted Robert and he wasn’t letting him get away this time. He leaned over and smashed their mouths together, hoping the physicality would erase the look in Roberts eyes and replace it with something else. When he broke the kiss and found Roberts eyes with his, he was rewarded with a look of pure lust.

Robert wanted to reach up and caress Aaron's face, he wanted to know what he was feeling, he wanted to know everything about Aaron, but that wasn't what their relationship was about, was it? Before he could say anything Aaron's mouth was on his, leaving no room for anything but primal need. He had wanted this since their first encounter in the barn and he wasn't gonna let his stupid emotions ruin it again. When Aaron released him he knew what Aaron saw pleased him as he bit his lip, something he'd noticed Aaron did when he was anxious.

There wasn't much room to manoeuvre but Aaron managed to pull Robert up so they were face to face with Aaron still straddled across Roberts lap. Roberts hands found Aaron's face and he held him with both hands before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss, their tongues exploring each other's, his hips grinding up into Aarons, causing the friction he so desired.

Aaron reached down and pulled the blue jumper over Roberts head, messing up his hair and Aaron did something he'd wanted to do for a while, he ran his fingers through Roberts hair, causing him to groan slightly. Robert was in much better shape than Aaron had first thought, he arms were well toned and his stomach flat, Aaron smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy this. He ran his hands over his shoulders and down his arms and moved his mouth to his nipple and licked causing Robert to moan.

Robert closed his eyes to Aaron's touch, savouring every moment. His hands returned to Aaron's waist but this time he encircled Aaron's back and moved his hands down, cupping his arse. He had wanted this since he saw Aaron for the first time, and the feeling had grown even more since their encounters earlier in the week. Robert wanted to punish Aaron for leaving him, in the car but what was happening now was too good, he'd have to remember that for later.

Aaron moved his hands down Roberts chest, gently scratching as he went, causing Robert to squirm underneath him. When he reached Roberts jeans he undid the button and pulled down the zip, caught Roberts mouth with his again before placing his hand directly on to Roberts hard cock, he felt Roberts sigh of relief through his mouth and grinned, that was what Robert wanted and he knew it, it had just taken a while to get there.

Robert was in heaven, Aaron was sat on his lap, his hands were on Aaron's behind, they were kissing and Aaron's hand was down the front of his pants, his fingers circling him. There was only one thing that could make this night better and that was for Robert to feel Aaron. He moved his hands back around to Aaron's front, careful not to touch his stomach, that would have to be another day, right now all Robert wanted was Aaron. He repeated Aaron's actions, unbuttoning and unzipping the mechanics jeans. He broke the kiss and looked at Aaron, asking permission with his eyes.

Asking permission? Aaron was turning Robert into an emotional wreak, in a normal situation Robert would never ask permission, he would just take control, but nothing about him and Aaron was normal. He needed to break the connection to clear his head for a second, well as much as he could with Aaron's hands on him, but he needed Aaron to tell him it was ok, that he wasn't taking advantage.

When Robert broke their kiss Aaron thought he would stop completely again but the look he gave Aaron was anything but scared, he was making sure Aaron was ok, making sure that he could take this further, not that it could go much further, Aaron his had his hand down Roberts boxers. Maybe there was more to Robert then Aaron first thought, maybe he had some hidden depths that he only showed when he wanted. Aaron was determined to find out but first, he reached up and ran his free hand through Roberts hair again, causing Robert to let out a low groan, he brought his hand back to Roberts cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

Robert knew the kiss was Aaron's way of saying yes. _‘This is it Robert, don't fuck it up’_ he thought. He crawled his hand down Aarons stomach, his fingers brushing the scars, but he couldn’t think about that now, he was about to feel Aaron for the first time. His mind was consumed with need, lust, passion. Looking into Aarons eyes he snaked his hand into Aarons boxers and wrapped his fingers around Aarons hard on. He breathed a sigh of relief, he had wanted this for so long.

As soon as Roberts hand was on his raging hard on Aaron increased the rhythm of his strokes on Roberts cock, causing Robert to groan loudly in his ear. They looked into each other’s eyes and jerked each other off, hands moving fast in between them, their breath coming in rasps. Aaron reached forward and caught Roberts lips with his and forced his tongue inside Roberts mouth. Robert was gripping his cock with just the right firmness, moving at just the right speed. After everything that had led to this point, it only took a few minutes before Aaron was ready to explode and judging by the moans Robert was breathing into his mouth he was close too. Aaron released Robert and he breathed out his name.

“Aaron.”

Aaron couldn’t help the blush cross his face, he loved hearing his name on Roberts lips.

The pace of their hands increased once again as they grew closer, Robert leaned his forehead against Aarons, his free hand caressing his cheek and when Aaron applied a little pressure on his cock head with his thumb it was enough to send him over the edge and repeating his earlier actions, he came calling out Aarons name.

Hearing Robert call out his name in the throes of passion pushed Aaron over the edge too and he exploded right into Roberts hand.

Foreheads still connecting them Robert reached out and caught Aarons bottom lip in between his and pulled gently causing Aaron to moan.

They stayed like that, connected, hands still on each other for a while, catching their breath. Aaron still wearing his t shirt used it to clean them up before he climbed off Robert and exited the car. He found his hoodie and zipped it up hiding the evidence of their back seat encounter. He held out his hand to help Robert up off the back seat.

“You alright?” Aaron asked after shutting the car door. He can’t help but smile at Roberts hair. It’s a mess.

Robert replies with a quick,

“Yeh.” Pulling his jumper back over his head, redressing himself.

“Don't worry you don't have to stick around and buy me a beer or any of that, it was a one off right?” Aaron said testing the water.

Was it just a one off? He hoped not, Aaron certainly wanted more.

“Yeh”

“That is what you want isn't it?” Aaron questioned hoping Robert would say what he wanted to hear.

No Robert screamed in his head. Is that that Aaron wanted? Just a one off? It wasn’t what Robert wanted, Robert wanted Aaron, again and again but the word that left his lips was,

“Yeh”

What had he done? He didn’t want it to be a one off, he wanted to explore Aaron, with his hands, with his mouth, with his tongue. He wanted to know about the scars. He wanted to know everything about Aaron. He’d never felt like this before about anyone. What was this boy doing to him?

“Does anyone know about this?” Aaron asked.

“No”

“I don't mean me, I mean you, saying your bisexual or whatever.”

“I'm, I'm not...................”

Robert stammered and backed away from Aaron.

 _‘Shit, not again!’_ Aaron thought.

“Don't,” Aaron called out.

But it was too late, Robert was already out the door.


	6. Walls and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert ran away, and kept running, but can he Aaron pull him back?

Robert marched out the garage without looking back.

Why did he Aaron have to put a label on it?

He was so confused. He wanted Aaron, of that he was sure. He wouldn’t have just done what he’d done in the garage if he didn’t want him. But the way he was starting to feel about Aaron was different to anything he’d ever felt before and it scared the crap out of him. It took all his willpower not to stalk Aarons every movement, he wanted to know what, where and who he was with every second of every day. Feelings had never come into it for Robert before. He’d never had to label anything, had never seen the need to. It was all about physical attraction for him, if he wanted something, someone, he would go for it, never thinking about the consequences, which is what had got him here in the first place. So he asked himself,

_‘What was so different about this one?’_

He didn’t have a clue. Aaron had gotten under his skin and into every pore of his body without him releasing it. It was a scary thought to let someone have that much control over you and that was why he had walked away. He didn’t care about the labels, he cared about being hurt. About letting someone in, inside the walls he’d spent so long building. The walls Aaron could so clearly see through. That was the reason he had backed off the first time, the second time and just now. He had never let anyone get close, not for a long time and he knew, he knew that if whatever him and Aaron had, if it carried on he could get hurt and he would never allow himself to be hurt like that again. He took a deep breath.

He was Robert Fricking Sugden for God sake, not some pathetic, weak emotional wreak. He decided there and then to build up the wall again and forget all about Aaron Livesy.

 

 _‘Fuck!’_ Aaron thought running his hand over his face.

Just when things were going the way he wanted he’d blown it. He knew Robert was scared so why did he have to push it? He wanted to go after him, but he didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t meant to put Robert on the spot like that, he’d just wanted to know if they had a future. From Roberts behaviour and his earlier answer to Aarons one off question he didn’t think they did. Perhaps the best thing he could do was forget about Robert Sugden, but that was easier said than done when he was still wearing his cum stained t shirt.

.......

Adam was away sorting a new contract for the farm so Aaron had been helping out on the farm again. Forgetting about Robert wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be, especially here. Everything he walked by the barn his lips would tingle from the memory of Roberts kisses. He needed a break so he let himself in through the front door of the farm house, gasping for a cuppa, he shouted hello just in case anyone was home.

Finn was sat on the sofa just finishing off his lunch.

“Hey, don't take it personally I’m heading out in a sec, I’ve got a spilt shift at the B&B.”

“No worries I just wanted a cuppa.”

“Well help yourself,” Finn said pointing to the kitchen facilities.

“Thanks,” Aaron said a little sarcastically, he knew this kitchen like he knew his own.

They chatted about Finns work and Aarons food choices while he lived in France. The conversation was so easy, Aaron could do with easy right now.

“Listen do you fancy doing for a drink later?” Aaron asked Finn before he left for work.

“Yeah,” Finn replied a little suspiciously, what was Aaron up to?

.......

Robert had tried to stop thinking about Aaron but it wasn’t that easy. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Aarons face. He was driving himself crazy. He wanted to scream at Aaron, it was his entire fault for being so damn hot.

Robert was sat at the bar chatting with Vic about their childhood, when Finn walked in. Robert had liked Finn from the moment they had met, bonding over their love of comics. They said hello and both started making fun of Vic, laughing and joking before Finn leaned in and asked Vic,

“Have you seen Aaron? He said we might have a few jars after work.”

Roberts could feel his fists start to clench. What did Finn want with his Aaron?

“But dearest you drink sherry,” Vic replied.

“Yes but by the pint.”

At that moment Aaron appeared at the back of the bar, first noticing Finn and then he eyes automatically found Robert to his right. Aaron hadn’t seen Robert since he’d walked out the garage, so him being there was perfect, he knew that seeing him with someone else would wind him up big time.

Looking over at Robert, Aaron said to Finn,

“You getting them in or what?”

Robert couldn't help but scowl, he knew what Aaron was trying to do. Why would he be jealous of Finn?

Robert continued to chat with Vic at the bar, stealing sideways glances at Aaron and Finn sat in the corner, when the subject of the pair came up in the conversation.

“Oh yeah that had a thing when Aaron first got back to the village but I think it meant more the Finn then it did to Aaron,” Vic told her big brother.

Robert tried to hide his surprise, he couldn't imagine Aaron with Finn Barton, but knowing that Finn had been with Aaron, in a way that Robert hadn't made Robert insanely jealous. He needed to rectify the situation as soon as possible. Then he remembered he was meant to be staying away from Aaron, for his own good. But knowing this new information about the two of them he couldn't keep his eyes off Aaron, trying to figure out just what he should do.

Finn noticed something was going on too, Aaron had been giving Robert and Vic the eye all night.

“If you wanna sit with them we can.” Finn offered.

“Why would I wanna do that?” Aaron snapped.

“I dunno, Vics a mate, or maybe you just don't wanna be here with me.”

Aaron didn't mean to be harsh with Finn, but he was just so normal, nothing about Finn excited him, not like Robert did. He could feel the blush cross he cheeks just looking at Robert.

“Try saying something interesting and I'm all yours.”

“Well I don't know anything about cars,” Finn joked. “You calling me thick?”

“Erm no, it was a joke obviously.”

“What and that’s supposed to be funny?”

“Ya know what, I'm no mug Aaron,” Finn says before storming off.

Great, he had Robert laughing and joking at the bar and now he had Finn to deal with, this was not what he had planned for tonight.

With a longing glance at Robert he followed Finn into the bathroom.

“What you stomping round the place for like that?”

“Aaron why did you ask me out?”

“I asked you if ya fancied a drink” Aaron tried to stress the obvious difference in meaning.

“Yeah but why?”

“Look Finn, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression.”

“You arrogant tool, you're not that special ya know.”

It was at that point Robert walked in.


	7. Tempers Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts comments make Aaron see red, but how will Robert respond to Aarons implusive actions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it been a while since I last update, but I hope you all agree this chapter is worth it!

Finn barged passed Robert on his way out of the bathroom.

“This is brilliant, like being back at school, awkward doesn't even cover it,” Robert laughed at Aaron.

Roberts remark enraged Aaron, after everything that had happened between them, after everything Robert had done or not done, he left Aarons blood boiling, if he didn’t do something to vent he knew something bad would happen.

He stormed out of the pub and that’s when he saw it, Roberts precious car. He couldn’t help himself. He picked up a rock and chucked it at the driver’s window, smiling when he heard the glass smash into a million pieces. Then his brain kicked into gear. Shit. Robert was going to kill him. He couldn’t help being excited by the confrontation. No time like the present.

“Just off to mop up your spills,” Vic said as she bumped into Aaron returning to the pub.

“Yeah well he got the wrong end of the stick.”

“Whatever,” Vic replied as she leaves to go and comfort Finn.

She'd been there before, after the first time, she wasn't sure what Finn saw in Aaron, well she was, she'd been there herself, but that was before, but after the last time she thought Finn had learnt his lesson. As she was about to leave she couldn’t help but notice Aaron slide up to Robert and whisper in his ear.

Aaron marched up to Robert, leaned in close and said,

“You might wanna go check that car of yours,” before heading behind the bar.

....

Aaron had been waiting in the back room for Robert for what felt like an eternity, he’d almost given up hope when he heard the loud banging on the back door. Aaron couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face wondering how angry Robert would be when he opened the door. As soon as the door opened, Robert barged in, checking they were alone before spitting his words at Aaron

“That was you?”

“Might have been,” Aaron smirked.

The smirk was the final straw for Robert, all the frustration he’d been feeling, all the hurt, the anger had built up to this point as he shoved Aaron into the wall.

“What do ya think ya playing at?”

Aaron took hold of Roberts lapels and hurled him back into the opposite wall.

“I'm not the one playing games.”

“And what was that with Finn?”

Aaron laughed,

“Jealous were ya?”

How did this boy see right through him again? Shoving him back in the opposite direction, he said through gritted teeth,

“You know I was, that's why you invited him, isn't it?”

“Yeah so what, maybe you'll think twice before running away next time.”

Robert could taste the tension between them, could feel it in his pants,

“Right, upstairs now,” he demanded and ran up the stairs before he could change his mind.

Aaron had no choice but follow, after everything that had happened, where they actually going to do this?

When he reached the top of the stairs he let out a little laugh, Robert was looking a little lost, not knowing which room to go to, but as soon as he did he knew it had been a mistake, Robert looked at him like he'd just hit him, Aaron gulped and said,

“Second on the left.”

Robert opened the door, spun around and pulled Aaron in, slamming the door shut and pushing Aarons back into it.

Robert found Aaron's mouth with his. He had laughed at him again. No one laughs at Robert Sugden. So he decided to take control, to get revenge, to punish Aaron for tonight, for the garage, for leaving him in the car that night, to show him he wasn’t afraid, well when they were alone, he wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t afraid. Who was Robert kidding? He was terrified. Terrified to let Aaron in, terrified of losing him, but for now all he wanted was Aaron and that longing, outweighed the fear, for now anyway. He broke the kiss and without a word pushed Aaron down so that he was kneeling in front of him.

Aaron would never normally let a guy to that to him, but Robert had gotten under his skin and quite frankly he'd take what he could get and right now that was dominant Robert and this Robert wasn’t running away or saying no. Roberts crotch was only a few inches away from Aaron's face, he licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. He reached up and unbuttoned Roberts jeans and pulled his fly down. Just the sound of the zip sent a shiver down his spine.

This is what Robert had wanted since the incident in the car. He wanted to dominate Aaron, to show him exactly how it felt to be left wanting more. Sex came easiliy to robert, it was just the bit after, the emotional stuff he had a hard time with, but this, this he could do and do well. With Aaron on his knees in front of him Robert loosened his tie never taking his eyes off his greasy mechanic. Because he was his, no matter how hard Robert fought it, Aaron was his.

Aaron could see that Robert was very excited which in turn made his own cock stir in his pants. He leaned forward and teased Robert through the material of his boxers, running his palm along Roberts length. He slowly began to peel the cotton fabric down, savouring every moment. It was the first time Aaron had seen Robert. And what a sight. Smooth, thick, rock hard. Perfect just like its owner. Aaron knew Robert wanted this to be fast and dirty but he had other ideas. He wanted to take his sweet time, so he kissed his way across Roberts exposed skin moving closer to his hard cock with each kiss. He wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Roberts cock and applied a little pressure, he was rewarded with a loan moan from Robert.

“Aaron.”

Aaron loved the way Robert said name, like it was a prayer.

Aaron slowly licked and kissed the underside of Roberts cock starting at the base and moving towards the head. As he approached the sensitive area under the head he pressed his lips lightly right against that spot and Robert let out a long sigh. He continued to run his tongue around the concentration of nerves causing Robert to gasp.

Aaron was doing things to Robert no one had ever done to him before. He'd had a fair few blow jobs in his time but this, right now was hands down the best and Aaron hadn't even taken him into his mouth yet.

The sounds coming from Robert only encouraged Aaron's teasing, after everything that had or hadn’t happened between them, he wanted Robert to beg for it. He placed the tip of his tongue under the ridge of Roberts cock head and slowly traced his way around it.

Oh God. Robert was about ready to explode, he was so turned on. Having Aaron on his knees worshipping him was what he had wanted for so long and now it was happening he never wanted it to end but he knew that as soon as Aaron took him in his mouth he would cum and he needed that release badly,

“Please Aaron.”

And there it was, the words Aaron had been waiting for.

He rewarded him by lapping at the little pool of pre cum that had collected in the opening of his head. He ran his tongue all around the head again, making sure he covered every inch of Roberts head with his saliva. With his tongue out and his mouth open, a smile on my face, Aaron slowly moved his mouth back towards the underside of Roberts cock before opening his mouth a little wider and engulfing the firm flesh. This caused Robert to slam his hands on the door, like he needed the support just to stay upright, his reaction only encouraged Aaron. He held his tongue out so that each time he sucked Robert in and out of his mouth it came into contact with the sensitive skin under the head.

Letting out a long moan Robert stared down at his cock sliding in and out of Aaron's mouth. His cock was so fucking hard! What was Aaron doing to him?

“Aaron I'm, I'm………….”

With that jets of white hot cum exploded in Aaron's mouth.

Robert sagged against the door, panting. He had never come that hard. It had been amazing and it scary as hell. Everything about Aaron scared him. He needed to leave. He had to get out before he did something he might regret, like tell Aaron how he was falling for him. Because not matter how hard he tried, how high he built the wall, he could not, would not stop thinking about Aaron.

“Yum,” Aaron said licking his lips, smiling up at Robert.

Robert fumbled with his jeans and when they were fastened back up he reached around Aaron for the door.

“Wait! You’re leaving? Are you fucking kidding me?”


	8. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Robert leave Aaron again? Will Aaron stand for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I love this story and know where I want it to go but its just so hard to get there, please bare with me, I'll make it worth your while :-P
> 
> Also I apologise for the obvious 'Looking' quotation but I love it!

Robert froze at Aarons hurt tone, his hand still on the door handle.

“Just get out Robert, don’t ever come back ok, whatever this was,” Aaron said sadly, pointing between them,

“It’s over.”

Over? Robert was not about the let that happen. He felt his wall crack.

“I, I wasn’t leaving,” he said softly, lying to himself as much as Aaron.

“Then what Robert, your hand was on the door even before your pants were up. Did it sicken you that much?” Aaron shouted.

“No!” Robert exclaimed, shocked at Aarons words.

“No? Then what? What is it about me that you can’t stand?” Aaron asked the hurt so clear in his voice, it made Roberts heart ache.

Robert leaned back against the door and ran his hands over his face, this was going to be harder than he thought, Aaron was being so hostile, and with good reason, but how was he meant to explain? How was he meant to tell him that he was scared to let Aaron in.

“The fact I’m gay?” Aaron asks.

“The fact that a man can make you feel that good, because I know you felt it Robert, have been feeling it since the barn.”

_‘I don’t care about those things,’_ Robert was screaming in his head, but how could he make Aaron understand?

How could he make Aaron see that he didn’t want anyone else, but he was scared, scared of admitting to the world, to himself that he was falling for someone. Scared to let Aaron see behind his wall.

“This,” Robert shouted in return, copying Aarons earlier gesture and pointing between the two of them, unshed tears stinging his eyes.

“Whatever this is, is confusing the hell out of me.”

“You and me both,” Aaron sighed, slumping down to sit on his bed, all the anger he’d felt earlier suddenly leaving him exhausted, nothing to do with the fact that he’d just given Robert an amazing blow job, he thought with a sad smile.

Robert knew that this time he couldn’t run away, not again, not after that what Aaron had just done because he hoped Aaron would do it again, over and over again and he wanted to return the favour someday, if Aaron would let him after this.

It took a while for Robert to build up the courage to say what needed to be said, where had his dominance gone? He couldn’t think like that if he wanted Aaron, he would have to break the wall down, even if it was just one brick, he needed to let Aaron in. But letting someone in meant he could get hurt, was it worth the risk? Looking over at Aaron he knew he had to try, so he took a deep breath, and thought _‘Here goes nothing.’_

“You scare me Aaron,” Robert exhaled.

Aaron looked at him like he’d just punched him in the stomach.

“I scare you?”

“You’re so confident, you know exactly who you are, and I have no idea who I am.” Robert admitted.

“Confident? And what you just did that wasn’t confident?” Aaron asked, indicating with his head towards the door.

“No that was dominance, that I’m good at,” he said with a cheeky smile before his expression turned serious,

“Confidence is something entirely different, I’ve always been good at faking it, so it’s something I’ve never really had to think about before, until I met you.”

“I’m scared of the things I feel when I’m with you,” Robert said trying to explain further.

He sighed,

“Do you know how much effect it takes to be around you? It takes all my willpower not to lunge and kiss the fucking shit out of you, and I can’t seem to stop thinking about you. It’s becoming a real fucking problem and I need some time to figure it all out,” reaching out to take Aarons hand.

Aaron face got redder and redder and he’d been chewing on his lip the whole time Robert was making his little speech, _‘that’s how he feels? Good because I feel the same, oh god, what have I got myself into?’_

“I don’t want to lose you, but can we…..,” Robert asks looking down at their hands, fingers intertwined,

“just, keep this to ourselves, for a little while?”

_‘He doesn’t want to lose me? Does he even have me?’_ Aaron thought but he knew the answer, he’d known the answer since Robert had first kissed him, he was his.

Aaron didn’t want to live a lie again, he’d been there and it was too painful, but looking into Roberts scared eyes he knew he’d give him anything he wanted, just so he could keep looking in those deep pools.

Aaron sighed,

“If you mean it, if you really mean it than I’ll let you set the pace, I won’t tell anyone about us for now, but I don’t wanna play games anymore.”

“I’m not messing you around.”

Aaron bit his lip again and nodded,

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Robert leaned in and caressed Aarons cheek before sealing the deal with a kiss.

So this is what it would be like from now on, stolen kisses in the dark.


	9. Question Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Robert stay after he asks the question that has been on his mind since meeting Aaron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I have been super busy at work and have had other fic ideas take over, hope this satifies you for now, there is alot more to come I promise.

They spent the rest of the evening, hold up in Aarons room getting to know each other, well Robert was getting to know Aaron pretty well. Their hands were still intertwined, Roberts thumb moving in tiny circles over Aarons knuckles. Aaron was rambling, he knew he was, but he was afraid if he stopped talking Robert would disappear again. He talked about his childhood, about the friends he made in the village. His rambling soon turned to his sexual encounters, the ones before he knew who he was.

Robert found Aarons voice soothing, he was starting to feel at home, laid on Aarons bed listening to Aarons life story but something Aaron said made him sit up.

“You slept with my sister? Next you’re gonna tell me you slept with Adam.”

“No.” Aaron exclaimed.

Robert has wanted to ask this question since he saw them play fighting in the barn, Aaron had looked so happy then, its one of the reasons he’d kissed him, and the fact that he was extremely jealous, he wanted Aaron all to himself.

“But you love him.” Robert stated, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

He asked the question that had made him rebuild his wall, made him try and turn off his feelings for Aaron, because he was so afraid of letting Aaron in and him turning round and answering yes to this question, if he did it would shatter Robert. But he had to know once and for all.

“Are you in love with Adam Aaron?”

Robert couldn’t look at Aaron, he held his breath waiting for the answer. He knew that if Aaron said yes, it would break is heart.

Aaron felt his face flush and he bit his lip, he couldn't, wouldn't meet Roberts eyes. He'd always been ashamed of his feelings for Adam.

“Yes I love Adam.” Robert felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, he recoiled from Aaron running his hands through his hair before clenching his fists. He knew it, this is why he wanted to leave earlier, he knew Aaron had feelings for Adam, it was obvious. The brick that had been removed to allow Aaron in was slowing moving back in place.

“And no I'm not in love with him.”

This made Robert look at Aaron.

“But you were.” Robert cried.

“It was a long time ago and I'm not some confused kid anymore,” he looked directly at Robert when he said the last few words because that's exactly what Robert was, scared, confused.

“Adam was the first person to look at me and see the real me.”

Robert laughed, that’s exactly how he felt about Aaron.

Aaron had never been this honest about his feeling for Adam before but felt like he couldn’t hold anything back from Robert.

“And yes,” he sighed,

“There was a moment when I thought we could be more but come on, you’ve met Adam, he is” Aaron hesitated on his next word, not wanting to upset Robert with labels,

“As straight as they come,” he waited for Roberts reaction.

Robert didn’t flinch at the word straight but it did make him look at Aaron, he was so into labels, it was a little unsettling. Robert knew that one day Aaron would make him choose a label and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready for that. he wished he had someone like Adam, well not Adam, he was an idiot, but he wished he had someone to talk to. It was hard for Robert to know the difference between friends and lovers as he didn’t really have any friends, he just presumed from the way they acted around each other that Aaron was madly in love with Adam. Even Vic had said they were the love of each others lives. But his sister wasn’t stupid and if she was with Adam then there was no way anything was going on between Adam and Aaron, Vic wouldn’t stand for it.

“He will always have a place in my heart Robert but that doesn’t mean there isn’t room for someone real.”

He looked away from Robert as he said that not wanting to define their relationship so suddenly even though Robert has practically told him the same earlier.

Aarons words seemed to relax Robert slightly, his fists unclenched. He had been jealous of Adam from the start and with good reason, but he knew what it was like to have feelings for someone who didn’t feel the same back. It was one of the reasons for his wall, he could protect himself behind it. Perhaps Aarons scars were his wall. Robert wanted to ask about them but he couldn’t work up the courage, Aaron had already shared so much. So he climbed back on the bed, took Aarons face in his hands and poured his feelings into Aarons mouth, and just hoped he understood.


End file.
